Aku Ingin, Kamu Bisa, Menghadapi Segalanya
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Kami minta maaf, Indonesia... Semua adalah salah kami... Biarkanlah kami yang mengobati luka-lukamu... #NasionalismeIndonesia
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **.**

 **Rated: T. ||Genre: Family, Friendship. ||Language: Indonesian.**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU**

 **.**

 **Side story from :**

 **》** **Masa Lalu, Perjuangan, dan Harapan** **《**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **WE ARE IND(ONE)SIA :**

 _ **"Aku Ingin, Kamu Bisa, Untuk Menghadapi Segala Rintangan..."**_

* * *

Hei, sadarkah kalian semua kalau kalian telah dilahirkan di negeri yang nyaris sempurna, bagaikan hidup di dalam surga dunia?

Negeri yang terberkati oleh sumber daya alam yang indah, panorama yang mempesona tiada banding...

* * *

Kenapa kamu terus-menerus memaki negeri ini...?

* * *

"Miskin!"

"Lemah!"

"Kacau!"

"Buruk!"

"Tak bermutu!"

* * *

Kenapa kalian sering sekali mengolok-olok negeri ini, dan membanggakan negara lain?

* * *

"Indonesia itu tidak ada apa-apanya, dibandingkan dengan negara sebelah!"

* * *

Tidak cinta negara, hm?

* * *

"Buat apa cinta sama Indonesia? Kalau negara ini saja tidak pernah bisa memberikan apa yang aku inginkan!"

Seperti ilustrasi yang benar-benar dialami oleh sang penulis di bawah ini...

"Aku tidak suka dan tidak ingin dilahirkan di Indonesia... Di Indonesia itu hidupnya susah!"

"Sekolah mahal! Banjir melulu! Pejabat korup! Hhhh..!"

"Intinya kalau hidup di Indonesia itu kayak hidup di neraka! Kagak ada untungnya sama sekali!"

"Setuju! Ai lebih suka tinggal di negara laen... Yang lebih maju daripada Indonesia!"

"Apalah Indonesia cuma jadi negara gagal doang di dunia... Lebih baik negara lain... Percuma juga kalau **sejarah** mengatakan Indonesia merdeka... Lebih baik dimerdekain tapi jaya, daripada merdeka sendiri tapi lemah dan menjurus ke julukan negara gagal..."

"Kenapa..."

* * *

 **-111-**

Tidakkah kamu semua berfikir kalau perkataan seperti itu akan menyakiti Indonesia, jika Indonesia direpresentasikan (dipersonalisasikan) sebagai seorang personifikasi negara?

Apakah kalian pernah berfikir seperti itu?

Atau malah tidak pernah?

.

.

.

.

.

Renungkanlah di dalam batin kalian masing-masing...

* * *

 **-Indonesia's POV-**

* * *

Kenapa...

Kenapa...

Kenapa kalian semua menyesali diriku...?

Kalian semua mengolok dan memaki-maki diriku...?

Apakah salahku kepada kalian semua...

Hingga kalian semua menatap benci kepadaku...?

Apakah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, aku memang tidak berguna...

Aku tidak diinginkan... Bukankah begitu, yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian?

Aku bukanlah negara maju... Yang memiliki keunggulan di setiap bidang...

Aku bukanlah negara makmur dan sejahtera... Yang memiliki kekayaan tiada banding di dunia...

.

.

.

.

Aku hanyalah negara yang lemah... Tak memiliki apapun...

Hanya patut untuk dicerca dan dimaki-maki...

Aku bukanlah negara yang diinginkan dan diharapkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka dari itu...

Aku, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia...

Di depan rakyatku semua...

Aku ingin mengatakan...

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian semua boleh meninggalkan Indonesia...

Kalian boleh pergi dari negara ini...

Meninggalkanku sendirian, bersama sejarah dan semua yang aku miliki...

Sesuka hati kalian, kalian bisa tinggal dimanapun kalian inginkan...

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf...

Karena telah membuat kalian menyesal terlahir di Indonesia...

Negara yang tidak kalian harapkan keberadaannya...

Maaf karena telah membuat kalian malu...

.

.

.

Dan terima kasih...

Karena sudah mau jujur kepadaku, mengenai kondisi dan kesalahanku yang fatal dan memalukan kalian semua...

Maafkan aku...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

* * *

Satu-persatu dari kalian...

Pergi, meninggalkan sang personalisasi NKRI yang terduduk, menunduk dalam-dalam, sembari menahan semua rasa sakit dan laranya seorang diri...

Tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong dan menghiburnya...

Hanya melewatinya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangis dan isakan itu semakin keras...

Seiring dengan lara yang mendera Indonesia semakin menjadi-jadi...

Mengubah air matanya yang bening, yang sebening kristal putih terbaik di dunia...

Menjadi air mata darah yang berwarna merah pekat...

Yang membasahi kain putih yang terbentang di bawahnya...

Mengubahnya menjadi dua warna yang selalu menjadi simbol identitas negaranya; Merah, dan Putih...

.

.

.

Namun, darah yang mengalir tidak berbau amis- melainkan harum...

Harum bunga melati segar, bagai sehabis terkena embun pagi yang menyejukan...

Hanya berkebalikan dengan Ibu Pertiwi, sang personifikasi negaranya...

Yang sedang bersusah hati, dengan air mata (darah) yang berlinang...

Emas, intan, uranium, dan berlian...

Tak mampu membayar kesedihannya yang menjadi-jadi...

Karena rakyatnya yang telah meninggalkannya seorang diri...

Menangisi... Dan menyesali dirinya yang telah 'terjatuh', tak mampu lagi bangkit...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hingga sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya pelan, namun lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Seakan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

Yah, sentuhan lembut itu memang menenangkannya...

"Hei... Janganlah menangis, Indonesia..." Suara lembut seorang perempuan terdengar di telinga Indonesia.

"Seharusnya kami semualah yang meminta maaf kepadamu... Karena kami yang telah membuatmu malu di hadapan dunia..."

"Ti-tidak... Ini semua... Hiks... A-ada-lah salahku... Hiks..."

Salah satu pemudi disitu mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya, lalu menggunakannya untuk menyeka air mata darah yang membasahi mata, wajah, dan tangan Indonesia.

"Terima kasih..." Pemudi yang menyekakan air matanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Indonesia.

Namun isakan kecil masih terdengar dari mulut Indonesia. Kesedihannya masih berlapis-lapis...

"Indonesia... Kau tidak perlu bersedih... Kamilah yang bersalah... Kamilah yang sudah membuatmu malu di hadapan banyak negara..."

"Eh?" Indonesia agak terkejut, meskipun matanya masih sembab.

"Kamilah yang telah membuatmu miskin... Mengorupsi dana pemerintah untuk kepentingan pribadi dan golongan..."

"Kami semua juga lalai dalam menjaga kedaulatan negara dimana kami tinggal. Membiarkan negara lain mencuri wilayahmu, mengeruk sumber daya alammu, dan membuat namamu dikenal buruk..."

"Dan mengingkari sumpah janji kami sendiri..."

"Sebagai warga negaramu, kami sangat jarang... Sangat sangat sangat jarang untuk bersyukur untuk Indonesia... Kami juga sering mementingkan dan memikirkan apa yang negeri ini berikan kepada kami... Bukan apa yang telah kami semua berikan untuk Indonesia tercinta..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Indonesia, sekarang kami menyadari... Betapa berharganya negeri ini di dunia... Semua yang Maha Kuasa berikan untuk negeri ini begitu baik... Hingga membuat negara lainnya -bahkan negara maju sekalipun, iri kepada Indonesia..."

"Indonesia... Untaian nama yang begitu berarti bagi kami..."

"Kami bangga dan bahagia... Dilahirkan menjadi manusia berketurunan Indonesia..."

"Hiks..."

Isakan kembali terdengar dari Indonesia, namun kali ini bukan lagi darah, melainkan air biasa...

Keempat pemuda-pemudi di depannya tersentak. Kaget karena Indonesia yang kembali menangis.

"Aku- Aku tidak apa-apa... Terima kasih... Hiks.. Terima kasih karena telah mau... Hiks.. Mengakuiku... Sebagai negara kalian..." isak Indonesia.

Salah satu pemudi menyandarkan kepala Indonesia ke pundaknya, lalu mengelus rambut prrsonifikasi kepulauan terbesar di dunia itu lembut.

Sang personifikasi terlelap di pundak puterinya... Membiarkan ingatannya melupakan segala lara, luka, dan kesakitannya yang pernah dirasakannya, dan yang mendera tubuhnya. Melukainya, semakin lama semakin dalam dan menyakitkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan kami semua, Indonesia... Kau terluka karena semua kesalahan dan kelalaian kami, rakyatmu..."

"Maka dari itu Indonesia, biarkan kami semua lah yang mengobati luka-lukamu... Biarkan kami semua membanggakanmu, mengharumkan namamu di kancah panggung dunia, dengan apapun yang kami miliki..."

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin..."

"Kamu bisa..."

"Menghadapi..."

"Segalanya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **"Memang berat dan tak mudah..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **-Fin-**

 **A/N : Author tahu ini gaje, bahkan jelek... Tapi... Ini berdasarkan kejadian nyata author. Ada sekumpulan orang yang nyalah-nyalahin Indonesialah, ngebanding-bandingin lah... Itu yang author benci...**

 **Tapi para reader sekalian masih cinta Indonesia kan? Kalau begitu ayo, kita semua majukan Indonesia! Mari bersama kita goncang dunia, dan harumkan nama INDONESIA di dunia!**

 **Because,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WE**

 **ARE**

 **IND(ONE)SIA!**

 **Ya! KITA SEMUA ADALAH SATU INDONESIA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Btw, final AFF 'kan tanggal 14 sama 17 Desember 2016, dukung Timnas kita yah! Kita jadi pemain ke-12 lho! Ayo, INDONESIA BISA!**

 **Oke, author pamit undur diri... Tinggalkan review jika berkenan!**

 **Kali ini kalian bebas mau flame, biar author lihat, mana yang cinta Indonesia mana yang tidak... :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.s : Ada yang bisa tebak, siapa Indonesia? Chatrayu, Risalastri, atau Nesiakaharani?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam,**

 **Nesiakaharani**

 **(LIA ANNISSA AVINA/LARNETTA BALIES)**

 **-Indonesia; 12/12/2016-**


	2. Chapter 2 : Penjelasan

**WE ARE IND(ONE)SIA :**

 _ **"Aku Ingin, Kamu Bisa, Untuk Menghadapi Segala Rintangan..."**_

* * *

Yak, author kali ini mau memberi penjelasan mengenai ff sebelumnya... Dan di dalam ffnya ada maksud tertentu, yaitu MENYADARKAN semua warga NKRI akan rasa nasionalismenya terhadap tanah air...

Dan mungkin penjelasan ini akan sangat panjang dan mengandung berbagai macam umpatan kasar, dan tombol kembali selalu tersedia bagi anda semua...

Oke, kita mulai, sekarang! :)

Dan, pahami kalimat di bawah ini dengan baik...

 **"Tidak perlu panjang nasihat untuk**

 **Menumbuhkan**

 **RASA NASIONALISME..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menghayati karya**

 **NASIONALISME BANGSA**

 **Dengan BAIK dan BENAR**

 **saja Cukup!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **[1.] Hei, sadarkah kalian semua kalau kalian telah dilahirkan di negeri yang nyaris sempurna, bagaikan hidup di dalam surga dunia?**

 **Negeri yang terberkati oleh sumber daya alam yang indah, panorama yang mempesona tiada banding...**

 **Kenapa kamu terus-menerus memaki negeri ini...?**

 **"Miskin!"**

 **"Lemah!"**

 **"Kacau!"**

 **"Buruk!"**

 **"Tak bermutu!"**

.

Penulis: Yah, ini adalah salah satu PERTANYAAN sekaligus AMUKAN pertama penulis ketika menemui orang yang seperti ini. _Heck_...

Sang Maha menciptakan semua negara dengan berbagai kelebihan yang menarik, namun juga kekurangan yang mendampingi... Seperti benua Afrika yang tandus, namun memiliki kualitas emas yang sangat bagus dan bermutu contohnya...

Termasuk juga Indonesia... Yang memiliki potensi sumber daya alam yang melimpah ruah, bagaikan tanpa batas, panorama yang tiada banding... Tanah yang sangat subur, hingga semua jenis tanaman dapat hidup di atasnya...

Namun Tuhan memberikan kita kekurangan, yaitu sejarah penjajahan yang kelam... Dimana semua rakyat "Indonesia" digojlok habis-habisan oleh bangsa barat dan saudara tua bangsa Indonesia, yang luas negaranya BERKALI-KALI LIPAT LEBIH KECIL dari Indonesia sendiri...

Tapi, hei, lihatlah sisi baiknya... Kita semua mengenal nama Indonesia, MERDEKA DI ATAS PERJUANGAN KITA SENDIRI, kita berdaulat penuh di atas tanah nenek moyang bangsa Indonesia.

Mari kita bandingkan Indonesia dengan para penjajahnya di masa lampau... Jauh lebih tua penjajahnya, bukankah begitu? Wajar saja, wong England sendiri perlu waktu (kurang lebih) ratusan tahun untuk jaya... Lha sekarang? Indonesia mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya di kancah internasional. Hitung berapa umurnya? 71 TAHUN untuk 2016 ini...

Sekarang saya tanya, lebih berharga mana antara _**merdeka dengan kekuatannya sendiri dengan proses untuk maju, namun jiwa nasionalisme yang kuat**_ ; dengan _**dimerdekakan oleh bangsa maju yang tanpa proses langsung jadi negara maju, dengan jiwa nasionalisme yang lemah**_?

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **[2.] Kenapa kalian sering sekali mengolok-olok negeri ini, dan membanggakan negara lain?**

 **"Indonesia itu tidak ada apa-apanya, dibandingkan dengan negara sebelah!"**

.

Penulis: Yah, ini kalau hati penulis sedang sedih mendengar cacian dan makian yang dilontarkan kepada tanah air Indonesia. Kalau Indonesia tidak memiliki apa-apa, KENAPA INDONESIA DISEGANI OLEH DUNIA, BAHKAN NEGARA ADIDAYA SEKALIPUN?

Tentu saja karena PRESTASI para RAKYATNYA, yang MENGHARUMKAN untaian nama INDONESIA...

Jawab singkat saja... Cukup di dalam hati sanubari masing-masing...

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **[3.] Tidak cinta negara, hm?**

 **"Buat apa cinta sama Indonesia? Kalau negara ini saja tidak pernah bisa memberikan apa yang aku inginkan!"**

 **Seperti ilustrasi yang benar-benar dialami oleh sang penulis di bawah ini...**

 **"Aku tidak suka dan tidak ingin dilahirkan di Indonesia... Di Indonesia itu hidupnya susah!"**

 **"Sekolah mahal! Banjir melulu! Pejabat korup! Hhhh..!"**

 **"Intinya kalau hidup di Indonesia itu kayak hidup di neraka! Kagak ada untungnya sama sekali!"**

 **"Setuju! Ai lebih suka tinggal di negara laen... Yang lebih maju daripada Indonesia!"**

 **"Apalah Indonesia cuma jadi negara gagal doang di dunia... Lebih baik negara lain... Percuma juga kalau sejarah mengatakan Indonesia merdeka... Lebih baik dimerdekain tapi jaya, daripada merdeka sendiri tapi lemah dan menjurus ke julukan negara gagal..."**

 **"Kenapa..."**

.

Penulis: Negara gagal? NEGARA GAGAL? Hei, sadarlah... Siapa yang telah memberikan julukan sampah itu kepada negara Indonesia tercinta ini... Siapa? ITU KITA! Kita yang telah membuat dunia memberikan julukan macam itu!

Dan penulis paling BENCI dengan orang yang mengatakan jawaban seperti itu...

Dia pikir dia lahir dimana? Di Indonesia kan? Mengapa dia mengolok-olok Indonesia?!

 _Heck_! Sudah untung Ibu Pertiwi Nusantara mau menerimanya! Kalau tak mau? MWKMIS!

Tidak sadarkah kita, kalau kita semua telah membuatnya bersedih?

Tidakkah kamu semua berfikir kalau perkataan seperti itu akan menyakiti Indonesia, jika Indonesia sendiri direpresentasikan (dipersonalisasikan) sebagai seorang personifikasi negara?

Dia pasti akan bersedih 'kan?

Apakah kalian pernah berfikir seperti itu?

Atau malah tidak pernah?

.

.

.

.

.

Renungkanlah di dalam batin kalian masing-masing...

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **[4.] (Indonesia's POV) Kenapa...**

 **Kenapa...**

 **Kenapa kalian semua menyesali diriku...?**

 **Kalian semua mengolok dan memaki-maki diriku...?**

 **Apakah salahku kepada kalian semua...**

 **Hingga kalian semua menatap benci kepadaku...?**

 **Apakah...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh, aku memang tidak berguna...**

 **Aku tidak diinginkan... Bukankah begitu, yang ada di dalam pikiran kalian?**

 **Aku bukanlah negara maju... Yang memiliki keunggulan di setiap bidang...**

 **Aku bukanlah negara makmur dan sejahtera... Yang memiliki kekayaan tiada banding di dunia...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku hanyalah negara yang lemah... Tak memiliki apapun...**

 **Hanya patut untuk dicerca dan dimaki-maki...**

 **Aku bukanlah negara yang diinginkan dan diharapkan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maka dari itu...**

 **Aku, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia...**

 **Di depan rakyatku semua...**

 **Aku ingin mengatakan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kalian semua boleh meninggalkan Indonesia...**

 **Kalian boleh pergi dari negara ini...**

 **Meninggalkanku sendirian, bersama sejarah dan semua yang aku miliki...**

 **Sesuka hati kalian, kalian bisa tinggal dimanapun kalian inginkan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf...**

 **Karena telah membuat kalian menyesal terlahir di Indonesia...**

 **Negara yang tidak kalian harapkan keberadaannya...**

 **Maaf karena telah membuat kalian malu...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan terima kasih...**

 **Karena sudah mau jujur kepadaku, mengenai kondisi dan kesalahanku yang fatal dan memalukan kalian semua...**

 **Maafkan aku...**

.

Penulis: Meskipun seribu cercaan teralamatkan kepada Indonesia, namun ada sepuluh juta pujian dan kehormatan tersemat kepadanya... Biarpun banyak kekurangan yang ada pada NKRI, namun kelebihan tiada batas ada pada negara kepulauan terbesar ini...

 _Kita yang telah melukai raganya..._

 _Kita telah merobek-robek hati dan perasaannya..._

 _Kitalah yang membuatnya meminta maaf kepada kita..._

 _Meskipun dirinya tak bersalah sama sekali kepada rakyatnya..._

 _Kita, semua rakyatnya, juga yang telah mencoreng nama baiknya di depan dunia..._

 _Sangat sulit untuk membersihkan nama suci Indonesia lagi..._

 _Dia pun telah membiarkan kita semua untuk pergi meninggalkannya..._

 _Membiarkan susah, lara, dan duka ditanggung oleh dirinya seorang diri..._

Kalian tahu makna puisi itu? Yap, itu semua tumpahan Indonesia... Dimana salah satu komponen negara, yaitu rakyat, pergi meninggalkan negaranya, tiada kepercayaan lagi kepada negara...

Dan Indonesia sudah sering sekali mengalaminya... Perpecahan oleh SARA dan PKI kembali menguar setelah sekian lama mati...

Tugas kita (tentunya sebagai warga negara) adalah 'membunuh' segala himpunan kekuatan yang berusaha untuk memecah belah NKRI agar dapat dijajah lagi...

Kedaulatan rakyat, kalian pernah dengar itu? Dari rakyat, untuk rakyat, oleh rakyat (biarpun kebalik, yang penting ini isinya...).

Bukankah maknanya hampir sama dengan...

 _ **"Indonesia merdeka, maju, jaya, dan menang bersama-sama dengan perjuangan seluruh rakyatnya; tanpa mengenal perbedaan di antara mereka. Dengan Pancasila dan Bhinneka Tunggal Ika sebagai pemersatu bangsa, di atas segala keragaman..."**_

Dia membebaskan kita untuk tinggal dimana saja, sesuka hati kita...

Tapi apakah kita sudah membalas segala kemurahan hatinya kepada kita?

Kita seringkali melupakannya...

Bahkan banyak yang tidak memerdulikan kondisi negara ini... Mengeruk segala kekayaannya, yang sering meninggalkan kerusakan parah tanpa adanya perbaikan...

Merusak keindahan dan tutur bahasanya, mengabaikan budayanya, hingga dicaplok oleh negara lain...

Dan memancing keegoisan negara lain untuk menginvasi Indonesia...

Apakah kita akan membiarkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mari kita pikirkan dengan kepala yang dingin dan tenang...

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **[5.] Satu-persatu dari kalian...**

 **Pergi, meninggalkan sang personalisasi NKRI yang terduduk, menunduk dalam-dalam, sembari menahan semua rasa sakit dan laranya seorang diri...**

 **Tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong dan menghiburnya...**

 **Hanya melewatinya...**

 **.**

Penulis: Adakah usaha kita, untuk memulihkan negara ini? Adakah harapan yang dimiliki oleh bangsa ini untuk jadi negara maju? Jika rasa nasionalisme terhadap bangsa dan tanah air telah luntur?

Apakah kita bisa meneruskan cita-cita mulia bagi bagsa kita, yang telah dicetuskan oleh para pendiri negara terdahulu? Mengamanatkan penderitaan rakyat?

Apa kita dapat melawan segala pemberontakan, jika tak ada persatuan dan kesatuan?

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **[6.] Tangis dan isakan itu semakin keras...**

 **Seiring dengan lara yang mendera Indonesia semakin menjadi-jadi...**

 **Mengubah air matanya yang bening, yang sebening kristal putih terbaik di dunia...**

 **Menjadi air mata darah yang berwarna merah pekat...**

 **Yang membasahi kain putih yang terbentang di bawahnya...**

 **Mengubahnya menjadi dua warna yang selalu menjadi simbol identitas negaranya; Merah, dan Putih...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namun, darah yang mengalir tidak berbau amis- melainkan harum...**

 **Harum bunga melati segar, bagai sehabis terkena embun pagi yang menyejukan...**

 **.**

Penulis: Akan penulis gambarkan keadaan Indonesia lewat melalui puisi None's POV di bawah...

 _Perlahan, air mata itu berubah menjadi darah..._

 _Berbau harum, namun tetap pekat dan merah..._

 _Tapi kawanku, itu bukan karena dia takut kalah..._

 _Hanya melihat perilaku kita yang t'lah membuatnya lelah..._

Penulis yakin para pembaca dapat mengambil maknanya...

Saking sedihnya... Indonesia menangis, hingga tak sadar bahwasanya air mata yang berlinang dari matanya telah menjadi darah... Yang penulis jadikan simbol sejarah perjuangan kemerdekaan Indonesia di masa lalu yang sekarang (maaf) kurang dihargai oleh rakyat era barunya...

Penulis yakin (again) kalau reader sekalian kebanyakan tahu kisah tentang "Banyuwangi", yang mengisahkan seorang puteri yang di'fitnah' oleh kakaknya sendiri, hingga dia disuruh untuk membuktikan kalau dirinya tak bersalah, bukan?

Berbau amis, jika dirinya benar bersalah... Berbau harum, jika ia benar...

Sama seperti Indonesia... Darah yang menjadi air matanya berbau harum...

Menandakan kalau sang personifikasi tidak bersalah...

Namun mengapa kita terus menjadikannya kambing hitam, alias selalu disalahkan?

Apakah kita sadar akan hal itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa berkata-kata dengan mulut, mari kita jawab bersama-sama di dalam hati...

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **[7.] Hanya berkebalikan dengan Ibu Pertiwi, sang personifikasi negaranya...**

 **Yang sedang bersusah hati, dengan air mata (darah) yang berlinang...**

 **Emas, intan, uranium, dan berlian...**

 **Tak mampu membayar kesedihannya yang menjadi-jadi...**

 **Karena rakyatnya yang telah meninggalkannya seorang diri...**

 **Menangisi... Dan menyesali dirinya yang telah 'terjatuh', tak mampu lagi bangkit...**

.

Penulis: Emas, intan, uranium, dan berlian...

Sumber daya alam yang paling dibutuhkan oleh dunia...

Yang dimiliki oleh Indonesia sebagai salah satu sumber daya yang dihasilkan oleh bumi Nusantara...

Namun karena kita telah melupakan bangsa kita sendiri...

Maka semua sumber daya alam itu tiada arti bagi Indonesia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apakah kita akan terus membiarkan negara asing 'mencuri' sumber daya alam di Indonesia?

Apakah kita semua tidak bosan harus terus-menerus dicurangi oleh negara adidaya sekarang?

Mengapa kita semua tidak berusaha untuk mengolah sumber daya alam itu sendiri, lalu dibagi-bagikan oleh semua rakyat Indonesia, agar kesejahteraan negara ini tercipta?

Jangan takut, jangan ragu untuk mengeluarkan bakatmu untuk INDONESIA YANG LEBIH BAIK, BUKAN Indonesia yang lebih buruk...

Indonesia hanya ingin melihat putera-puterinya berhasil karena talenta baik yang dimilikinya...

Tidak harus membuat dunia kagum, cukup lepaskan apa yang menjadi imajinasi demi meraih mimpi-mimpimu...

* * *

 _ **Unleash your imaginations and dreams for Indonesia...**_

* * *

 **~.o.O.o.~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[8.] Hingga sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya pelan, namun lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Seakan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.**

 **Yah, sentuhan lembut itu memang menenangkannya...**

 **"Hei... Janganlah menangis, Indonesia..." Suara lembut seorang perempuan terdengar di telinga Indonesia.**

 **"Seharusnya kami semualah yang meminta maaf kepadamu... Karena kami yang telah membuatmu malu di hadapan dunia..."**

 **"Ti-tidak... Ini semua... Hiks... A-ada-lah salahku... Hiks..."**

 **Salah satu pemudi disitu mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya, lalu menggunakannya untuk menyeka air mata darah yang membasahi mata, wajah, dan tangan Indonesia.**

 **"Terima kasih..." Pemudi yang menyekakan air matanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kepada Indonesia.**

 **Namun isakan kecil masih terdengar dari mulut Indonesia. Kesedihannya masih berlapis-lapis...**

 **"Indonesia... Kau tidak perlu bersedih... Kamilah yang bersalah... Kamilah yang sudah membuatmu malu di hadapan banyak negara..."**

 **"Eh?" Indonesia agak terkejut, meskipun matanya masih sembab.**

 **"Kamilah yang telah membuatmu miskin... Mengorupsi dana pemerintah untuk kepentingan pribadi dan golongan..."**

 **"Kami semua juga lalai dalam menjaga kedaulatan negara dimana kami tinggal. Membiarkan negara lain mencuri wilayahmu, mengeruk sumber daya alammu, dan membuat namamu dikenal buruk..."**

 **"Dan mengingkari sumpah janji kami sendiri..."**

 **"Sebagai warga negaramu, kami sangat jarang... Sangat sangat sangat jarang untuk bersyukur untuk Indonesia... Kami juga sering mementingkan dan memikirkan apa yang negeri ini berikan kepada kami... Bukan apa yang telah kami semua berikan untuk Indonesia tercinta..."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kak Indonesia, sekarang kami menyadari... Betapa berharganya negeri ini di dunia... Semua yang Maha Kuasa berikan untuk negeri ini begitu baik... Hingga membuat negara lainnya -bahkan negara maju sekalipun, iri kepada Indonesia..."**

 **"Indonesia... Untaian nama yang begitu berarti bagi kami..."**

 **"Kami bangga dan bahagia... Dilahirkan menjadi manusia berketurunan Indonesia..."**

 **"Hiks..."**

 **Isakan kembali terdengar dari Indonesia, namun kali ini bukan lagi darah, melainkan air biasa...**

 **Keempat pemuda-pemudi di depannya tersentak. Kaget karena Indonesia yang kembali menangis.**

 **"Aku- Aku tidak apa-apa... Terima kasih... Hiks.. Terima kasih karena telah mau... Hiks.. Mengakuiku... Sebagai negara kalian..." isak Indonesia.**

 **Salah satu pemudi menyandarkan kepala Indonesia ke pundaknya, lalu mengelus rambut prrsonifikasi kepulauan terbesar di dunia itu lembut.**

 **Sang personifikasi terlelap di pundak puterinya... Membiarkan ingatannya melupakan segala lara, luka, dan kesakitannya yang pernah dirasakannya, dan yang mendera tubuhnya. Melukainya, semakin lama semakin dalam dan menyakitkan...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Maafkan kami semua, Indonesia... Kau terluka karena semua kesalahan dan kelalaian kami, rakyatmu..."**

 **"Maka dari itu Indonesia, biarkan kami semua lah yang mengobati luka-lukamu... Biarkan kami semua membanggakanmu, mengharumkan namamu di kancah panggung dunia, dengan apapun yang kami miliki..."**

 **.**

Penulis: Indonesia telah terlalu banyak menanggung rasa sakitnya sendiri... Sekarang, adalah waktunya kita semua untuk berubah, Laskar Kerja: Kerja Nyata Untuk Indonesia... Kita generasi muda, generasi penerus, generasi pengubah, generasi kerja nyata...

Masa depan negara ada di tangan para generasi mudanya...

Maka dari itu, meskipun Indonesia tak dapat engkau lihat dengan netramu, kau dapat merasakannya, dimana jantungmu berdetak memompa darahmu ke paru-parumu dan seluruh tubuhmu hingga kau mati dikandung tanah di kemudian hari...

Disitulah tekad, keberanian, harapan, dan semangat Garuda Indonesia berasal...

Bagaikan bara api yang tak pernah padam...

Walaupun diterjang oleh badai salju dahsyat tanpa tandingan...

Namun selalu memberikan nyala dan panasnya bagi sekitarnya...

Itulah semangat dan harapan Indonesia untuk maju...

Meskipun kini Indonesia masih 'negara berkembang', namun kita dapat mengubahnya menjadi 'negara adidaya' di dunia, dengan bersama-sama melakukan kerja nyata...

Menunjukan kepada dunia kalau kita dapat membersihkan dan membawa nama suci tanah air Garuda Nusantara Merah Putih ke kancah dunia...

* * *

 _Satu Nusa..._

 _Satu Bangsa..._

 _Satu Bahasa..._

 _Satu Dasar Negara..._

 _Satu Undang-Undang Dasar..._

 _Di atas segala perbedaan..._

 _Untuk satu tujuan nyata dan mulia..._

 _INDONESIA... JAYA!_

 _Kita pasti bisa...!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _AYO, INDONESIA BISA!_

 **WE**

 **ARE**

 **IND(ONE)SIA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Aku ingin..."_

 _"Kamu bisa..."_

 _"Menghadapi..."_

 _"Segalanya..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **"Memang berat dan tak mudah..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **"SELAMAT HARI NUSANTARA YANG PERTAMA!"**

 **-NTT, 13 Desember 2016-**

* * *

 **-Fin-**

* * *

 **A/N : Akhirnya selesai... Unruk segala ketidaknyamanannya, penulis meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...**

 **Oke, reviewnya penulis tunggu...** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam,**

 **Nesiakaharani**

 **(LIA ANNISSA AVINA/LARNETTA BALIES)**

 **-Indonesia; 13/12/2016-**


End file.
